Ore-sama All at Sea
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hibino, Yamana and Ichijou join Natsumi for a day out at sea, but problems soon arise.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hareluya II Boy. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made from this story.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place after one of my other Hareluya II Boy stories, "Menace of the Slime." For those unfamiliar with Natsumi, she is from the anime.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day with a clear blue sky and a light breeze. The good weather did not however match Hibino's mood.

"I'm bored!" he complained as he, Ichijou and Yamana strolled down the street. He did not notice the amused look they shared.

"I've come up with a new song for the band" said Ichijou. "Me and the guys are meeting up later to practise it. If you're bored why don't you come to Live House Dali so you can hear it?"

Hibino scoffed. "Ore-sama wants something to relieve his boredom, not add to it."

Ichijou glared at him but before he could reply someone familiar appeared in front of them. They stopped as they saw who it was.

"Natsumi" said Yamana brightly.

"Hi Michiru" she replied. "Hello Hibino-san, Ichijou-san."

"Hello Natsumi-san" said Ichijou. Hibino nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Yamana asked.

She grinned. "My uncle's letting me borrow his boat tomorrow. I wondered if you'd all be interested in joining me for a day at sea."

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun" said Yamana.

"At last, an end to the boredom" said Hibino.

"I'm in" Ichijou agreed.

"Great! I'll see you on the dock tomorrow" said Natsumi.

"See you then."

"This will be good" said Hibino as they walked off. "The world Ore-sama will rule is mostly ocean. I should familiarise myself with it more."

"Let's just hope we don't have any problems with toxic waste dumpers this time" Ichijou said.

"It'll be okay Ichijou" Yamana said reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll have a great time."

"Yes. Sorry, I guess I'm just getting a bit paranoid."

"No problem" she replied.

* * *

The next day the weather was unchanged, perfect for sailing. The sea was calm and almost perfectly still, reflecting the cloudless sky like a mirror.

Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana met Natsumi at the dock as agreed. Everyone was dressed for a day's sailing. Hibino wore black shorts, Ichijou black trunks, Yamana wore her red bikini with yellow stars and Natsumi had on her usual deep green and orange surfing outfit.

"Hi everyone" she said with a grin. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us" Yamana replied cheerfully.

"So where's the boat?" Hibino asked.

"I'll show you."

They followed her across the dock, the sound of their sandaled feet on the wooden surface faint but audible in the calm sea air. After a moment she stopped and pointed.

"There it is."

They stared in awe at a gleaming white yacht floating on the water like a resting seabird.

"It's beautiful" said Yamana.

"Thanks."

"This is so cool" Ichijou added.

Hibino quickly masked his amazed look with one of aloofness but Natsumi saw it and grinned. "Wait until we set sail" she said as she stepped aboard.

He squinted. "I don't see any sails."

"It's a figurative term. It just means when we go out to sea." said Ichijou.

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"What was that?" Hibino said with a glare as his fists clenched.

"Easy Hibino," Yamana said soothingly. "We came here for a day at sea so why don't we just get on with it?"

"Yes, no point standing around here" he replied as he cooled down.

"Then come on aboard" said Natsumi.

* * *

Once they had all boarded she started the engine and steered the yacht away from the dock and out to sea, leaving gentle ripples in its wake. After a moment she stood up.

"How about I show you guys around?"

"But who's going to drive the boat?" Ichijou asked.

"Don't worry" she replied, pointing to the control panel. "It has automatic self-steering gear that'll keep us on course."

"Let's hope so. I'd hate to get lost out here."

Hibino laughed. "Don't worry Ichijou. If we end up getting lost for days you can sacrifice your life so Ore-sama can eat you."

"If that happens I hope I give you indigestion."

"Speaking of food why don't I show you the galley?" Natsumi said.

"The what?" Hibino asked.

"A kitchen" Yamana explained.

"Great, I'm famished."

As they set off Natsumi whispered to Yamana, "are they always like this?"

"Pretty much" she replied casually. Noticing the other girl's alarmed look she added, "it's okay. It's all in fun."

"If you say so" Natsumi replied, not sounding convinced.

Yamana giggled.

* * *

Natsumi showed them the galley, which to Hibino's glee was fully stocked with all kinds of food, and a comfortable seating area. There were also three separate cabins if anyone wanted some time to themselves.

A short time later they had put down towels on deck and were lying back contentedly, enjoying the fresh air and the gentle sound of water lapping against the hull.

"Ah now this is relaxing" said Hibino. "Ore-sama will have to get his own yacht someday."

"Of course you'll let us use it too won't you?" said Ichijou.

"Maybe. If you serve me well" he replied haughtily.

Ichijou didn't bother to reply, deciding it wasn't worth disturbing the tranquillity.

Yamana opened her eyes as she heard something. She sat up and looked out to sea. Instantly she leapt to her feet, startling the guys, and rushed over to the railing.

"Hibino, Ichijou, look" she called excitedly as she pointed off the starboard bow, smiling in utter joy.

Curious they stood up and joined her. Their eyes bulged in amazement.

About ten feet away, a pod of bottlenose dolphins chattered and whistled as they leapt from the water into the air, flipping end over end before splashing back down, the spray forming tiny rainbows.

"Amazing!" Ichijou exclaimed. Hibino nodded.

Just then Natsumi appeared on deck. She started to say something but stopped as she too saw the dolphins. For several moments they all just watched them in awe.

Finally Natsumi said, "Sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid we have a problem. There's a storm approaching."

"Nonsense" said Hibino. "The weather is…"

He fell silent as a sudden wind blew across the deck. Glancing to the side he saw that a thick layer of grey cloud was moving across the sky towards them.

"Perhaps we should go in, just in case."

* * *

Sure enough just a few moments later the sky was covered by clouds. A torrent of rain began to fall, drumming loudly against the deck. Worse the formerly calm seas became turbulent. High waves crashed against the yacht, making it pitch up and down and rock from side to side.

Down in the seating area Hibino groaned miserably, his face a sickly green as he clutched his stomach, feeling as if his lunch was trying to climb back up his throat. To his annoyance none of the others were affected at all.

"Are you okay Hibino?" Yamana asked gently.

"Fine" he managed to say.

"I know what'll make you feel better" said Ichijou with a grin. "A warm cup of spinach juice."

Hibino covered his mouth with both hands. He lurched to his feet and stumbled up on deck. Seconds later they heard him throwing up.

"Ichijou that was low" Yamana rebuked him.

"Yeah I know" he admitted.

Hibino staggered back in, soaked from the rain and shivering. Contrite, Ichijou handed him a towel. He took it but continued to glare at him.

"You wait until this storm passes" he said faintly.

* * *

Some time later the sea calmed down and the rain stopped. When they were sure the storm had passed they ventured back up on deck, save for Hibino who was asleep in one of the cabins.

The clouds were gone and the sun was shining once more. Besides the puddles on deck there was no sign there'd ever been a storm.

"Ah that's better" said Ichijou. "Once we've mopped up the puddles we can get back to…"

He stopped as they all heard a series of low clicks and whistles. They looked over the railings and saw a baby dolphin paddling alongside the hull. It bleated fearfully.

"Oh no, he must have got lost during the storm" said Yamana. "We have to help him find his family."

"Let's get some binoculars and start looking" Ichijou replied.

He fetched three pairs of binoculars and they all scanned the horizon. It took only a few moments to spot the pod.

"There, starboard" he called as he pointed.

Natsumi rushed over to the control panel and started the engine. Slowly the yacht began to move.

"What's going on?" Hibino asked as he appeared on deck.

"We're trying to lead a baby dolphin back to his family" Ichijou replied.

"Is he following us?" Natsumi called.

"Throw him some ramen. That'll get him to follow" Hibino suggested as they gathered at the stern.

"No need, he's following us" said Ichijou.

"Good. More for me then."

Just then Ichijou noticed something. "Stop the engine! He's getting too close to the propeller!"

Natsumi immediately shut off the engine and the yacht halted.

"Now what?" Hibino asked.

Yamana smiled. "Leave this to me."

With that she dived into the water and swam over to the little dolphin. It whistled as she put a hand on its nose. Her touch seemed to calm it and the frightened bleats ceased. Still smiling she surfaced and the dolphin came up with her.

"It's okay little guy" she said gently. "Don't worry, we'll help you."

She began to swim in the direction of the pod. The baby dolphin swam alongside her.

Ichijou smiled as he watched. Hibino frowned and smacked the back of his head.

"OW!" He turned and glared furiously at him. "What the…?"

"Don't just stand there. Get up to the front and look out for sharks."

His glare instantly disappeared and he nodded before hurrying to the bow.

"Natsumi, keep us close behind them."

"Aye-aye captain" she laughed as she re-started the engine.

_Captain Hibino. I like the sound of that _he thought with a grin as he picked up another pair of binoculars and joined Ichijou on lookout duty.

As they approached the pod one of the adults came towards them. The baby chattered excitedly as it swam ahead.

_That must be his mother _Yamana thought.

She watched in delight as the mother and baby dolphin rubbed their snouts together. After a moment the mother looked right at her and began nodding rapidly while making a series of gentle squeaks.

She laughed. "You're welcome."

* * *

Yamana swam back to the stern where Ichijou helped her aboard and Hibino handed her a towel which she accepted with a grateful smile.

"So, mission successfully accomplished?" Hibino asked.

"That's right. He's back with his family" she replied.

"Excellent. Then there's just one thing left…"

Before they could ask what he meant he picked up Ichijou and hurled him through the air to hit the water with a loud splash!

"That's for making Ore-sama sick!" Hibino yelled.

Several dolphins swam over and he clung thankfully to a dorsal fin as he was carried back to the stern.

"Spoilsports" Hibino muttered.

His annoyed expression became one of astonishment as the entire pod surfaced and began chattering and whistling. Several of them leapt up into the air, spinning and flipping. Others flapped their flippers as if clapping.

"Seasickness or not, I'm glad we came" said Hibino with unusual reverence. Ichijou and Yamana murmured in agreement.

Natsumi joined them and they all watched the display with looks of wonder.


End file.
